


One wrong step

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Biting, Cum Eating, Facial, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindbreak, Not Beta Read, Public Humiliation, Rape, TheKingdomofShipping, This isn’t even good wtf am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: A story in which Senku is kidnapped and fucked by Hyouga and co. He is not happy about it.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Hyouga
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	One wrong step

**Author's Note:**

> Haha what am I doing up this late

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go down. No one had seen him do it after all. One step out of place. One step out of line. Gen could do nothing for him. 

The enemy team had found a place in the clearing. Senku felt his back crack when one of the men throws him against a tree. Gritting his teeth he looks to him. Their leader, Hyouga, is amused at his pain. Gen is keeping his calm look on. Senku knew he was worried though. 

“Don’t scowl so sour like that, Tsukasa will be pleased to see you again.” Hyouga lifts his chin with a finger. 

“What? So he can kill me again?” Senku scoffs. 

“With more soldiers now on his side, and a prison to boot, I don’t believe you’ll have that satisfaction.” 

“Let’s break one of his legs so he can’t run away.” One of the meathead soldiers suggests. Gen flinches at the thought. He doesn’t want to see any harm come to Senku by these guys. That run in with Magma before had surely taught him to know his surroundings at all times. 

Hyouga tsks at them. “No, I’ve got something better in mind.” 

Senku’s eyes sharpen at him. They glare daggers that he merely brushes off. The large man grabs Senku’s wrists and push them up over his head and onto the bark behind him. The scientist gasps and feels his heart thump in his ears, having no idea what was going on. Hyouga leans close to him, a finger hooking around his mask to reveal his mouth. 

“Now don’t try to fight this, it’s what’s coming to you after all.” 

Senku stills the moment Hyouga puts his mouth to his neck. His body twitches but he wants to run. Hyouga has such a strong grip on his wrists that he knew it’d only hurt him more to try and escape. His eyes go back to Gen, who’s staring in disbelief.  
Hyouga’s tongue is soft and warm. It tingles his skin and shoots bullets of arousal around his body. 

“Hyouga-chan I don’t think this-“

“Is appropriate? I’m not forcing you to watch, I’ve just been dying to make this little scientist kill his wit and say my name properly.” His teeth sink into Senku’s shoulder. Senku gasps and jerks, only forcing the teeth to scrape the skin.  
The other soldiers hesitate only a moment before cheering Hyouga on. 

“Don’t worry pet, I’ll make sure you have some brain cells left to chat with dear Tsukasa.” Hyouga stares lovingly at the bite mark he’s made on the skin. He wants to make more, but Senku’s clothes were in the way. “Have you been wearing this dress all this time? How sweet of you to give me easy access.” Senku can’t even speak when his dress his undone, exposing all of him. He had underwear, but those are soon sitting at his ankles. 

“Is that twig _hard_?” 

Senku shuts his eyes right then, feeling embarrassment crawl up his spine. He doesn’t want these people to see him like this. 

“How cute you are,” Hyouga’s gloved hand meets the erect cock and Senku grunts.

“Don’t touch me.” He doesn’t want to beg. 

“It’s too late for that.” The assailant strokes him too fast and too hard. Senku presses himself against the tree further. 

“Stop!” He’s hiding his face in his arm, trying to not let the electric signals get the best of him. 

“You’re really sensitive, and you’re seriously enjoying this- I can tell from how happy your dick is twitching.” Hyouga leans further down to suck on more of Senku’s pale skin. He wants to bruise it all over and make this small man remember him. 

Senku doesn’t realize it, but his hips are moving with the strokes in an effort to lessen the overwhelming stimulation. It works too well and has his body ready. But he can feel the pressure in his cock building. The feeling of orgasm was upon him and he wanted to deny it so bad. He can’t press his knees together as he’s found the stronger man’s knee between his own. Sweat forms on his brow and he hears the that sickening laugh again. He doesn’t remember his nipples being so sensitive before- but with Hyouga’s mouth on them they push jolts of pleasure through his abdomen. 

“Just like a woman’s!” He hears one of the soldiers say. He’d almost forgotten they were there. He opens his eyes again. Seeing them gawking at him makes him feel flush. And Gen is there, staring at the ground, horrified from what he’s witnessing. 

Senku feels his orgasm spazz through him. A choking noise comes from his throat and he wonders what he’s done to deserve this. Hyouga is laughing again, enjoying every bit of this. He strokes Senku until he’s got tears streaming down his face from embarrassment. 

“You came a lot huh?” He looks up at Senku. His glove is covered in the smaller’s semen and he wastes no time forcing his fingers into Senku’s mouth. “Don’t give me that look, you thought this was it?” Senku tastes himself from the others glove and wants to drop dead already. It’s hard for him to take orgasms, much less forced ones. His chest heaves but Hyoga gags him with his cum drenched fingers. Now his face is covered in tears and drool. 

He pleads the other with his eyes by he knew it wouldn’t work. No matter how many times Hyouga stuck his fingers too far in, he couldn’t get used to the clenching of his throat in response. 

“Going in dry would be cruel, so get these nice and wet for me.” 

Senku’s eyes widen. Was Hyouga serious? He gags hard when he tries to speak. There’s laughter from the audience and he doesn’t want to look. After what felt like an eternity, the fingers leave his mouth. His wrists are released and his arms fall to his sides, pulling him forward and almost falling against the person raping him. 

“You’re a smart boy, so turn around.” Hyouga moves the drenched fingers in a circle. 

Senku doesn’t want to give in. He doesn’t want to yield and take it. But his mind was scattered. His body was afraid. And he knew he’d be less damaged if he did as told. So he turns around and let’s his dress fall to the ground before pressing his front to the tree and pushing out his ass for Hyouga. He knew it was coming anyways. 

The fact that Hyouga didn’t want to go in dry doesn’t matter. He immediately forces three of his fingers inside him. Senku yells and tries to move away. 

“I don’t think so~” two of the soldiers are on each side of him, holding his arms to the tree. 

“You two have my gratitude,” Hyouga doesn’t even look at them, too focused on forcing his fingers in and out of Senku’s clenching hole. 

“It hurts shit fuck do you even know what you’re- AH” Senku holds his forehead to the tree. The overwhelming sensations were coming back. Hyouga did know what he was doing. Too well. Senku whined out and his legs tremble as Hyouga keeps going in and out of him. 

“You like it here, don’t you? I bet you've taken more than this before- there’s no way you’re a virgin, just look at how your body responds so nice.” 

Senku doesn’t know what’s happening to him. His body has a mind of it’s own and it’s saying Hyouga is a good source of pleasure. The bark is digging into the skin on his arms and he doesn’t dare and look up at one of the accomplices holding him. He had never wished death upon anyone until now. 

“Now humiliate him proper, you don’t just have to stand there.” He tells the others. Gen watches all of them pull their cocks from their loin cloths. He’s hard too, but refuses to get off to this. 

Senku feels his heart speeding and glances around at the men jerking off at the sight of him like this. He doesn’t have time to mourn because something even bigger is now entering him. 

“Fuck fuck...” he bites his lip hard. Hyouga feels massive inside him. He has hold of Senku’s hips and is using that to help pull him back into his cock. 

“You took me in no problem.” It was merely a statement but it was one that made him want to scream. Senku leans his forehead against the tree again and closed his eyes. He’d just have to bear it as it was. He doesn’t get to enjoy the darkness of his eye lids for long. Hyouga pulls his head back by the hair, tsking at him. “You’re not allowed to hide that pretty face from all your fans- open up those eyes of yours.” He’s smacked so hard on his ass he forgets not to gasp. He’s looking around at these massive men grinning evilly at him. They’re going to cum on him and he doesn’t know how much more disgusting he thinks he can get. 

Hyouga has a relentless pace. His cock makes Senku rethink what’s possible for the human anatomy. Is his ass going to be okay after this? He wants to think more on it, but the stimulating of his prostate made everything fuzzy static. One of the men holding his arms reaches with a free hand to squeeze his face until his mouth opens. 

“Heh, I think I’ve found where we can ‘love’ him the most guys,” Senku tries to shake his head but the forceful grip is too much. His arm is freed but he has no time to think to use it. It sticks to the tree like glue. His head is turned, hair being pulled even tighter now. A thumb is forcing down his tongue to keep his mouth open and the soldier’s cock is pointed right at it. 

He feels more hot tears flowing down his face and can’t help but whine when the man ejaculates into his mouth. Some gets on his face too. It slides ugly down his teeth and tongue and he wishes he knew it was the only time. No. The others follow suit. Hyouga watches as the soldiers cum into and onto his face and in his mouth. A twisted perversion loving the sight. His grip on the other’s hair doesn’t leave either, so he knew Senku was showing them his pearly whites for his facial. 

Senku doesn’t know which is worse, a bunch of men assaulting him or his body reacting in kind to it all. The last one finished right on the edge of his lip. 

“Thank the nice men for putting up with you Senku.” Hyouga’s thrusts are getting insufferable. He was close. 

“Thank youuuuu..” Senku has no idea why he obeys that order. He doesn’t know what’s going on anymore or if this is over or if this will end. Hyouga let’s his hair go so he is able to grab one of his arms. Senku doesn’t let his head fall. It stays in place as if it were the natural position to be in. Hyouga makes Senku grab his own neglected cock and start stroking it again. Again, Senku obeys the bodily command to jerk himself while Hyouga fucked into him. 

“Is this the same person?” One of them men scoffs in a laugh. 

“I assure you it’s the same person in his purest form- you can never deny what your body tells you feels right can you?” 

Senku doesn’t respond verbally, too focused on jerking himself to get the right words out. So he just shakes his head and hopes it will satisfy the other.

“I’m going to cum inside you now so hurry up and cum or you won’t get to after I’m done.” Hyouga pulls Senku’s body up so he’s no longer bent over. The scientist is still pleasuring himself. His eyes squint hard but don’t close, kept open by the stinging of tears. 

“Wow he can come again that soon?” One of the soldiers ogles- almost jealous. 

Senku looks up and meets Hyouga’s eyes. And despite the hungry glare he received he feels his body twitch and jolt harder than before. His legs tremble and he finally lets out a loud drawn out moan as he climax’s into his own hand this time. 

Hyouga takes another bite to his shoulder again when he orgasms soon after. He lets all of his seed spill into the abused hole. It clenches around him, inviting the cum out of him. He continues his rough thrusting until he’s satisfied enough to pull out. This cues Senku’s body to give out and fall against Hyouga. His chest heaves with exhaustion and his eyes look unfocused. 

“You see, now he’s so properly broken our dear Tsukasa won’t have to kill him.” He knew the primate highschooler didn’t want to kill him again. After all, he had talked so fond of him before. 

The group shouts with glee. Gen is stood there watching a very worn out Senku be scooped into the arms of a very awful man. Senku holds onto him on instinct. Gen winced. This was very bad, and for once he doesn’t know what to do quite yet. 

Hyouga looks at him, disappointed he hadn’t joined in the fun. “We will return here for the rest of the village after we return Senku to our empire.” 

“Yes sir.” Gen nods. That was that. There was no arguing with this man. Gen would think up something soon. He just needed a little time. 

_ Hang in there Senku... _

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me... my fren... they give me too much energy for this. This fic now has a sequel called [Colllarblind that you can find here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466737)
> 
> Anyways pls join The Kingdom of Shipping discord server if you’re interested TwT ❤️
> 
> [Join the Dr. Stone shipping server: https://discord.gg/5JhmPFS](https://discord.gg/5JhmPFS)


End file.
